Cuando James conoció a Lily
by keffys
Summary: Cuando se conocieron, los dos pensaron cosas muy diferentes. Uno de ellos estaba equivocado, el otro no podría estar más en lo cierto.


**Disclaimer: **Lo pondré bien claro diciendo que no soy J.K. Rowling.

**Personajes: **James Potter, Lily Evans. James/Lily. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin. (Y, en menos medida, Alice Longbottom, Severus Snape y Peter Pettigrew).

**Summary: **Cuando se conocieron, los dos pensaron cosas muy diferentes. Uno de ellos estaba equivocado, el otro no podría estar más en lo cierto.

**Notas: **Para Mel, porque la amo y esta es su OTP. Espero que le guste, o me pego un tiro (vale, no).

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando James conoció a Lily.<strong>

La primera vez que vio a Lily Evans, cuando ambos tenían once años, supo que esa era la chica ideal, la que él quería. No importaba de dónde viniera o quién fuera su mejor amigo, James sabía que Lily Evans era la chica. James _Cornamenta _Potter era muchas cosas, pero no un cobarde. Y dos meses después de conocerla, lo dijo: —En unos diez años ustedes estarán en mi boda con Lily Evans —como si hablara del clima—. Claro, si ella me acepta.

Y luego nada fue igual. Porque todos sabían que Lily no gustaba de James y muchos pensaban que quizás terminara de novia con su mejor amigo, Severus Snape (al que James le tomó, no precisamente por un acto de casualidad, un desagrado tan grande que era palpable aunque estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia).

—Él no la merece —decía—. Quejicus no la merece. Es un… arg, lo detesto.

—Sería bueno que dejaras de molestar a su mejor amigo —aconsejaba Remus—. Después de todo, es su mejor amigo, no creo que ella aprecie tu rivalidad con él.

James sabía que Lunático tenía razón, pero no lo iba a admitir jamás. Odiaba tanto a ese chico de pelo grasiento que, a veces, le enredaba un dedo en el cabello a Lily, que no podría dejar de molestarlo aunque pusiera todo su esfuerzo en ello. Era algo natural para él lanzarle un encantamiento en los corredores.

Durante años tuvo que soportar a Lily hablando con Snape durante horas, mientras a él sólo le dedicaba unos pocos minutos para dirigirle palabras cortantes y demostrarle su ligera antipatía (aunque nunca lo decía, todos podían notar que a la adorable Lily no le caía muy bien James).

Pero James sólo sonreía cuando ella pasaba, como si ella no lo hubiera mirado con tirria segundos antes, y la saludaba con palabras alegres. Lily Evans nunca respondía, pero al menos no le lanzaba una maldición imperdonable por ser, en palabras de Canuto, un perro faldero que batía la cola cada vez que la pelirroja pasaba a su lado.

—El perro faldero es ese Snape —contestaba James—. Yo tengo más estilo —, para luego acomodarse los lentes que se le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz.

—Y, sin embargo, tu estilo es bastante cuestionable —respondía Sirius. Colagusano sólo miraba entre uno y otro, pensando en a quien debería darle la razón, para luego quedarse callado y no añadir nada.

—Maduren —era la simple palabra que Remus decía cada vez. James y Sirius nunca lo escuchaban.

En cuarto año nombraron a Lily como Prefecta, junto a Remus (_suertudo él que podía pasar horas junto a ella en corredores solitarios patrullando_, pensó James) y a él lo nombraron Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch. Sus pensamientos más perversos, ya que era un adolescente hormonal (anda, nadie podría culparlo), eran entrar al baño de prefectos y descubrir a Lily Evans en una bañera de agua tibia enjabonándose y que ella lo invitara a bañarse también. Sobra decir que eso, oh desgracia, nunca ocurrió.

Aunque una vez ella iba a saliendo del baño con el cabello rojo todavía húmedo y la cara tan limpia que todas las pecas resaltaban más que nunca, y los ojos verdes brillantes como siempre. James entró al baño y se quedó diez minutos sólo pensando en que Lily se había bañado allí.

—Qué patético, James —fueron las palabras de Sirius—. Todavía si la hubieras visto desnuda, te lo justificaba.

—Sirius —cortó Remus.

—Qué —lo dijo seco, como diciendo _'Anda, tío, que estoy hablando yo'_, pero a Remus no le importó y, sin despegar la vista de su libro, dijo:

—Madura.

Y Lily Evans, que había escuchado todo desde que Remus habló, pasó junto a ellos riéndose y le dio un apretón a Remus en el hombro. James vio todo rojo y, durante una semana, Remus no fue ni Lunático ni Remus: Fue _'Lupin'_ con tono frío e impersonal. (Como diciendo _'Quita tus ojos de la chica a la que he querido desde que estoy en primero, cabrón'_ así con el tono de novio, aunque no fuera nada de la pelirroja, celoso y posesivo).

En quinto año ella rompió su amistad con Quejicus y James se sintió tan feliz que anotó más de ciento cincuenta goles en el juego contra Ravenclaw esa semana. Y luego unos ciento veinte en el juego contra Slytherin. Era el héroe de todo Gryffindor y todos lo saludaban, le palmeaban el hombro y le decían 'Eh, tío, buen juego' cada cinco segundos.

Y Lily le sonrió, una sonrisa que bien podría haber iluminado todo Hogwarts y Hogsmeade y el mundo y…

—Anda, tío, te sonrió… ¡No te ofreció sexo! —había gritado Sirius. Y esta vez, inmerso en un mundo de sonrisas, pecas y ojos verdes, cabello pelirrojo y uñas pintadas de morado, fue James quien habló.

—Canuto —pausó—. Madura.

Lo dijo con seriedad, aunque por dentro él estaba ardiendo de ganas de ir con Remus y hacer un baile frente a él diciendo _'¡Me sonrió a mi también! Ya no eres tan especial'_. De hecho, lo hizo. Remus sólo asintió y dijo, con toda la calma del mundo, un escueto y simple, como si no hablaran de Lily Evans:

—Pues me alegro por ti —era sincero—, porque a mí Lily no me gusta.

'_¿Joder, es eso posible? ¿A alguien podría _no_ gustarle Lily Evans?'_ fue lo único que pensó en ese momento.

En sexto año ella comenzó a saludar a James y Remus por los pasillos, dándole pequeños asentimientos con la cabeza a Peter y a Sirius, cuando pasaba con Alice Green rumbo a la clase de Pociones. Sobra decir que, luego de cada saludo que Lily le otorgaba, James se derretía como helado al Sol del desierto y pasaba todo el día con una sonrisa en la boca.

—Pareces imbécil —decía Sirius, pero esas veces Remus no le decía que madurara y James no lo escuchaba.

En séptimo año, justo el primer día, cuando supo que Lily Evans era Premio Anual igual que él (qué lindo era ver que ambos llevaban la insignia, que lindo era verla junto a él en la entrada justo antes de la cena), le pidió que fuera su novia.

—Sí —fue lo que ella respondió.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que sí —repitió, rodando los ojos.

—Joder —dijo y la besó, en plena entrada al Gran Comedor, con todos mirándolos pero como si nadie los mirara en absoluto. Le deslizó la lengua dentro de la boca y ella enredó los dedos en su desordenado cabello negro, de repente todo era perfecto y habían fuegos artificiales y casi pudo escuchar el _'Estamos aquí reunidos…' _del día de su boda.

—…Para darle la bienvenida a todos los nuevos alumnos —terció Dumbledore. Lily se separó como si la hubieran golpeado y se sonrojó furiosamente, para luego correr hacia las mesas. James la siguió, atontado.

—Joder —dijo de nuevo. Lily Evans era su novia. Sonrió como un imbécil.

—Eres un imbécil —le acusó Sirius.

—Aja, lo que tú digas, Canuto —le quitó importancia al asunto, sacudiendo la mano—. Lo que sea, da igual, yo, eh… Dios, joder,_ joder_… Lily Evans es mi novia._ Lily_. Oh, _dios_.

Tres asientos a la derecha Alice Green (quien muy pronto sería Alice Longbottom) estaba mirando a su amiga pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—No te gustaba —afirmó—, lo detestabas. Nunca estarías con alguien como él, tan imbécil, _arrogante_, abusivo, estúpido, arrogante, burlón, _arrogante_, irresponsable, arrogante, _arrogante_…

—Calla —pidió Lily.

—Sólo repito tus palabras de hace dos años —dijo la pelinegra.

—De hace dos años, bien lo has dicho —contraatacó ella.

—Bien dicen que la lengua es castigo del cuerpo —tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

—Calla —esta vez, fue una orden.

—Vale.

Sirius le dio un golpe en la nuca a James, quien lo miró con malos ojos.

—Reacciona —espetó.

—Soy. Novio. De. Lily. Evans —suspiró—. _Joder_.

—Potter —dijo Remus, tranquilo pero algo fastidiado, mientras cortaba un poco de carne con su cuchillo.

—Qué.

—Ya sabemos que eres novio de Lily Evans —afirmó—. Ahora calla y come.

Cuando Lily conoció a James, él le pareció un imbécil arrogante con el que nunca podría llevarse bien por mucho que lo intentara. Lily se equivocó.

Cuando James conoció a Lily, supo que ella era la chica con la que quería pasar (y con la que pasaría) el resto de su vida, porque vio en sus ojos y en sus pecas todo lo que podría querer más adelante, mientras siguiera respirando y aún después. James no se equivocó.

Y eso que Lily era más inteligente que él.

* * *

><p>¿Opiniones?:)<p> 


End file.
